The Sun
by TwIlIgHt-ObSseTiOn
Summary: Bella is in love with edward and jacob, but she chooses edward over jacob. were does that leave jacob? a new girl comes to town to visit and stirs up a little trouble. she is also a werewolf but a rare breed. alot better than sounds.
1. reunion!

Chapter 1 Reunion

I stared down at my feet and fidgeted with my seat belt. it's actually really embarrassing to be so scared of an……Airplane. Pathetic that's what it is, I mean I'm so post to be a big, strong, fearless werewolf. Things are so post to be afraid of me, and yet I'm terrified of this puny airplane. I looked up and glanced around at everybody's faces, just to make sure nobody caught me in my terrified mode. Not one Pearson even moved so I guess nobody saw me fidgeting. I relaxed and leaned back into my seat, I pulled my long golden blond hair from my back and set it on my shoulder. Well maybe I should just sleep. I didn't realize how tired I really was when I was so concentrated on the fear that emotion swept the tiredness away. So I let my heavy lids win the fight, my eyes started to droop shut I yawned and snuggled further into my seat. Then a few seats ahead of me a light flipped on and my eyes slowly fluttered open I could feel my green eyes glisten with curiosity searching for the Pearson who turned it on. Oh it's just a older woman who had to search for something in one of those insanely over sized floral bags. I slowly crept back into a deep dreamful sleep.

I should be getting there soon, really soon hopefully. Iv been running for around ten minutes now. I could get use to this, this is by far the best part of this whole werewolf mess, getting places faster than driving would ever and of course, feeling the wind whip on my thick white fur while I'm running. I glanced around to see that just a little further ahead there is a gap, I slowed to a walk and went through the gap to see a long white sandy beach the water splashing up against the steep cliff a little further down the beach. Ah! finally I'm here! La push. I kind lf liked the name, it was a little catchy. I said It a few times over in my head. La Push, La Push, La Push. I felt as if I was headed for a bigger adventure than I expected, like I wasn't just in for a visit to my sisters. I shook the feeling and ran to my sisters house, Abigail would be exuberant. I cant wait to see her two little black haired kids, annabell, and, kaleb, too! That just made me run all the faster. I stopped at her house and morphed back to the lanky blond haired human I was. I walked up to the big blue door and stopped, I looked down to see if my green shirt or jeans were messed up or covered in slobber since I held my cloths in my mouth while I was running, nope. I lifted my hand up to knock on the door then wrapped my knuckles on the door, I waited a minute "Come in!" I heard Abigail holler. Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked into the overly organized home, the bright white walls were almost too bright, they gave me a headache. "Abigail?" I said hoping she would notice it was me. I turned into the hall and walked almost two steps when my tall lanky sister pounced into the hall, her light brown hair cut just below her chin waved wildly in every direction as she ran at me squealing, "Anna, Anna, Anna!" I just stood there, arms wide open, waiting for her scrambling feet to find their way to me. She threw herself at me, and I caught her just before she thumped to the ground. I just sat there and squeezed her in a hug for as long we could. "ANNA!" I hear two little high voices squeal. Then I saw two little figures run out from the room on the right, then Annabell ran at me her long black hair flying behind her and then kaleb fallowing Anna. They were both no taller than my knees, I bent down and hugged them both then I leaned back "So, how old are you two now? 4 going on 41?" they both giggled then both the twins answered at the same time, "No, silly, were only 4 years old." Anna giggled and ran back to the room and Kaleb fallowing shortly after. I turned around stood up strait, "they get cuter every minute!" Abigail smirked and looked at me like she was going to smart alech me, and I probably should have known that, that was exactly what she was going to. "well maybe you should settle down your self, Wolf." she snickered under her breath. I should have known she would bring that up. "Haha Abigail," I said sarcastically, "your hilarious and I'm only 17." for some odd reason she actually looked smug. I just shook my head in disapproval and asked, "so where do I get to lounge tonight?" the smirk washed away from her face and a look of humor took its place she peeked up at me and said, "outside, doggy." she snickered again. I could feel frustration take over my face, and since I stink at hiding expressions I let her feel triumphant. "No, but really where, I am kind of tired." she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the couch. "thanks" I mumbled almost too low for her to hear. I finished staggering over to the couch and fell motionlessly to the soft cushion. I slept anxious to get to meet the town tomorrow… and anxious, not scared.

"ugh," I grunted as I uncurled from the ball I was sleeping in, and stretched my limbs. I'm not so sure I enjoy sleeping on this couch so much, I feel stiff.

"Morning!" I heard Abigail say. Mmmm I heard the bacon sizzling in the pan, and I smell filled my head and made me realize my stomach was vacant. I sat up sniffing the air, "So I guess the family dog smells the food." she chuckled again knowing how much I hate it when she calls me names. "Oh, shut up!" I growled. She just snickered, once again. I sighed and flung myself back against the couch. Then Abigail walked up with a plate of bacon and eggs in her left hand. I shot up, hands open ready to take it. "here you go, Anna." she said, pleased that she resisted to call me any name she could think of off the top of her head. "thank you." I said, and took the plate from her hands. She walked back to the kitchen as I ate my food.

I put my plate in the sink, "I think I'm gonna run around and meet the town, ok?" I said to Abigail, "ok but you aren't going as a wolf right?" she asked, fear, or concern, I'm not sure, struck her eyes. "Of course not." I said after a minute. "well then ok, go have fun." she said relieved. I smiled at her and walked out the back door, then made my way to the front of the house. "Good thing I decided to leave my truck here last time I came." I hopped inside and revved up the engine. I decided to take a look at the town first. So I sped off through the winding trail headed to La Push. I looked at the forest as it passed me by. All of the sudden my truck started to shake, "Oh, crap." I whispered to myself as I watched the cloud of black smoke rise from the front of my truck. I pulled off to the side of the road as my truck died. "Grrrr……" I growled as I got out of my truck and slammed the door shut behind me. I stomped my way to the front of my truck and folded my arms across my chest frustrated at the mishap. "Hi, um… do you need help?" I jumped, I think maybe a whole foot and flung myself around to see a whole 6ft 7 standing in front of me. "Gah!" I said, not sure if it sounded rude "sorry you scared me." I didn't realize I jumped till I looked up and saw the expression on his face. "Oh, sorry, um, my names Jacob." he said, a little embarrassed that he scared me. "Hi, I'm Anna." he walked a little closer and smiled, I think about then my heart started to race. I was only hoping that I wasn't blushing but I cant promise I wasn't. "So," I said trying to take the attention away from my moment of fright, "do you think that you can help with my car trouble?"

"Ya, of course, I actually do this for fun more than is probably healthy for me." I giggled a little and looked up at his face.

"ya, ok sounds good."

He walked past me and opened the hood. "Oh, I see what's wrong." he said as he looked up at me and halfheartedly smiled in my direction. There goes my fluttering heart again. "You might not be able to drive anywhere for a few days, ok?" he said. "so come hop in and I can drive you back to your house if you want." I answered quickly, "NO! I mean, well I came out to explore around and I don't really want to go back."

"so your not from here," he accused.

"ya, I'm from a lower part of Washington."

"oh, ok, so where do you want to go?" he asked. "do you want to hang out with………me?" he asked, apparently he saw in my eyes I was hoping he would ask. I could feel this time I was blushing, "Ya, sounds good, I don't really have anyone to talk to around here." then it was his turn he started to blush and said, "then maybe we could get to know each other."

"ok"

Chapter 2 Discovery

The car sped away, leaving the old truck I knew so well behind. While he was driving he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting comfortably on the top of the seat, reaching toward me. He peeked up at me now and then to make sure he still had me under his trance, after awhile he finally said, "You look kind of tired and, not that its any of my bisness or anything, and you don't have to tell me but, what have you been up doing lately?" did I really look that tired It must be from running here last night. Well he looked kinda tired too maybe if I ask him why he looked so tired that would make him forget about it. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and why do you look so tired?" I asked eyeing the circles under his eyes. "believe me, Anna, its not so hard for me to believe you." I thought about what he said for a minute and decided I wouldn't tell him because, well, I don't know him all that well, so I decided that I was going to have to lie to him, 'sorry, Jacob,' I whispered in my head "Oh, well I uh, baby-sit um, very late."

"well that's not so hard to believe"

"I guess its not" I hope the guilt hasn't showed up on my face.

"So, whats your reason?" I asked hoping to change subject. "Well, um, I uh, stay up late fixing um, you know, um, vehicles." it was starting to sound as if he was hiding something from me, the way he struggled to find the right words to say. "Oh," was all I said trying to take the heat off of him, feeling a little guilty I put it on him in the first place. We pulled up by a beach, actually, it was the same beach I ran across last night. We got out of the car and he led me to the beach. We walk till we were a few feet from the water and plopped down in the sand, my hands behind me to keep me from falling backwards. He sat down next to me shortly after I fell. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back, not sure exactly what to say. I looked behind him and I saw a huge,………… Wolf print in the sand. I stiffened. I should have been more careful last night, I should have known, somebody was going to see it and when they did what were they going to think?. I wanted to come up with an excuse to leave but I didn't want to leave, well him anyways, and I wouldn't want him suspicious, actually that would be the last thing I want. How pathetic, this was my first day here in La Push and my klutziness has already taken its course. He peeked behind his shoulder to see what I was looking at, just to make sure nothing evil was sneaking up behind him. " whats wrong?" he said, breaking my gaze at the print. "oh, um its nothing……so…" I said a bit fascinated by how well he paid attention. "Well, what do you want to do?" I asked cautiously.

"Um… I'm not sure, what-" a thunder bolt hit only a few feet from where we were, interrupting his sentence. I screamed once, and jumped to my feet, running and slipping across the sand towards the truck. I stopped about yard from the truck, turned around, only to see he was running after me, close after me and ended up tackling me when I stopped throwing us both to ground, and I turned around just in time to see it. "OOf!" I said while getting the breath knocked out of me. He rolled off of me and lay there dazed, until he could get up and started spitting questions out at me like I just got pushed off the empire states building, and lived. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you, why did you stop.?"

I just looked up at him and started to laugh hysterically. He just looked confused, he was even cuter when he was confused.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm fine." I said still giggling. I sat up at the same time he did, then the dark purple black sky started to pour out what was lingering inside of it. I felt a few rain drops on my cheek, he reached over and wiped them from my face. I looked over to thank him but he was already standing up. I got up next to him and hopped in the car. He jumped in the other side. " so what to do now?" I wasn't sure if I was sounding pushy but I didn't really care, I don't want to leave Jacob. Apparently he didn't think I was being push because he seemed just as eager as I was, but it couldn't hurt to ask… right? "Um, Jacob?"

"Ya?"

"Just by curiosity, do you think I'm being…… pushy? Because if yo-" he cut me off, "No your not at all, in fact your really fun to be around, do you want to go to my house?" My face got hot as I blushed, "Of course I will, Jacob." I said. I'm so relieved that he wasn't getting sick of me. He revved up the engine.

"So, Jacob, what will we do at your house?" he pursed his lips, and a thoughtful look washed across his face. I heard him grumble to himself a few times and then it looked almost as if a light bulb turned on in his head. "Do you want to cliff dive tomorrow?" he asked gazing at my face to see my reaction. I thought about this for a moment I want to hang out with Jacob tomorrow but…… yes ill do it. I want to hang out with Jacob tomorrow, and I will. "ok, sure id love to." the way I said it was bubbly, kinda goofy, but I meant cheerful, I think he mistook it for sarcasm. He eyed my face, his looking skeptical. "was that a joke or do you really want to?" he asked, still looking at me for any trace of humor. "ya, I'm serious I would love to." I'm sure he doesn't think I'm joking now, he cant… can he? I checked my face, no doubt just confidence. "ok that works, I'm sorry but then ill have to take you home." he flipped a u-turn and started off toward Abigail's house. "But why cant we hang out right now too? I knew it I am really annoying!" I slouched back into my seat, my legs pulled up in the seat, and my arms wrapped around them. I took a deep breath I tried to keep it smooth but It sounded jagged, like I was about to cry, was I about to cry? I felt a hot salty tear roll down my face. Oh No, I was, he reached over and wiped the tear away. "Your not annoying, I mean it. And I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"stop, Jacob, you didn't hurt me, It's my fault, and I'm sorry"

"What could you possibly be sorry for, Anna?"

"Making you put up with me." I said stubbornly.

"STOP THAT!" He yelled I was a bit frightened, and that made me curl up a little tighter into ball. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but you don't know what you mean to me already. Maybe ill explain to you tomorrow, its impossible to keep things from you." I looked up at him startled for a second, I didn't know that he tied so close to people, so soon. The cars tires squeaked slightly as it pulled to a stop in front of my house. "Ok, so tomorrow then?"

"yes, Tomorrow goodnight, Anna, and seven o' clock sound good?."

"seven sounds great!"

I hopped out of the car and walked up to the house, I turned around stood on the balls of my feet and shook my left hand franticly, trying to make it look like an exuberant goodbye. I saw him giggle a little and put two fingers to his forehead and do a quick flick of his wrist, a more graceful way of saying goodbye I would say. He chuckled a little more and drove off. I turned around and walked into the house. "EW! JACOB BLACK?!"

"What's wrong with Jacob? He is so far my only friend in La Push."


	2. Discovery

Chapter two Discovery

"Nothing, never mind." she snickered a little and went into her room. You know what I think that I will go out to run tonight, it clears your system. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and then some food and was off into the night. I'm almost sure that I want to go to the beach and just sit there. The ground was still a little muddy from the shower earlier but it didn't bother me all that much, only that the mud made my white fur a rich brown mud color, not my favorite. I slowed to a walk knowing It somewhere around here. I walked a little further and on the left there was the beach. I walked forward and sat almost exactly were me and Jacob sat, I stared out at the water to the moon its so big and beautiful, I also liked the way I looked in the moonlight, my white fur glistened from the moon. Jacob is that all that I can think about? I wish that moment would have lasted forever, just the two of us together. I jumped and whirled myself around and started to growl, I heard another werewolf, actually I smelt another werewolf. Another deep snarl ripped from my chest at that moment out of the dark forest now surrounding me there were seven werewolves crouched as if ready to attack so I got into a low to match theirs. All of them were very careful not to think anything so I kept my mind clear from thought, then all at once they started shooting questions at me, most I didn't catch because I was paying attention to the one wolf who didn't say anything, I guessed the second in charge, very massive with russet colored fur. Then out of the corner of my eye something else caught my attention, a big dark brown patch of fur lunged at me, I felt a sharp pain pinch its way through my skin. I yelped and then whimpered as I limped back a little toward the ocean. Are they here to kill me? What did I do wrong? I was just wandering. I heard the lead male a dark-as-midnight wolf scold the wolf who lunged at me. I smirked a little at this, he deserved it, every bit. Then the black wolf looked at me and thought a few questions to me, "What's your name, and why are you here?"

"I'm Anna and I'm just here visiting my sister." I shot back a bit agitated that the brown wolf bit me so hard, it was starting to sting. I laid down and started to lick the injured paw. "sorry about your paw Paul just has a tendency to overlook things. If you morph we can clean it up oh, and by the way I'm Sam." I looked up and thought back at Sam, "Ok, but I'm not morphing here" I stood up, "I'll go into the woods and be right back but you all have to morph too." I just noticed the wolf's expression that was next to him, he looked dumbstruck. "ok sounds fair enough." he thought, I ran off into the trees far enough that I was sure they couldn't see. I morphed and put on my black sweat pants and black sport bra, I pulled my messy hair up into a ponytail and ran back to where the rest of them were. They were already dressed and waiting for me, Sam walked up and held out one hand telling me to let him see the damage there wasn't much left of it was almost all the way healed already just little traces of dry blood left on my hand. "Jacob come here, feel her hand see if its broken you're the best at that." Jacob, my Jacob? Now I was the dumbstruck one, I now know why the russet colored wolf was so quiet, it was Jacob. I felt shock on my face, my jaw dropped. Jacob walked over to us and took Sam's place without even looking at me. Then he brought his head up stared me in the eyes, I guess he saw the surprise in my eyes, because I still saw it in his. "Um, Hi Anna, I ugh guess you figured out part of what I was going to tell you tomorrow." he halfheartedly grinned at me and then went back to feeling my hand. "I guess, and in return you found out something about me, but I noticed you said, 'part of what you were going to tell me' what's the other half?" I was going to wait till he brought that up, but curiosity got the best of me.

"That part still awaits for tomorrow."

"So our…um, hanging out is still on?" I wasn't sure I should have called it a date so I didn't.

"Yes, of course, unless you don't want to."

"NO!"

"ok seven o' clock tomorrow sound good, and no, your arms not broken."

"seven it is see you there." at that moment all of them were gone. I was left alone. I decided I would walk home, human, running wouldn't be the best thing for my paw, or hand. I got home and went strait to the couch, actually the couch hurts so I rolled off on to the floor.

I awoke to a stream of light on my face. "Ugh," I hate mornings. I sat up and stretched, my eyes wandered to kitchen clock, 6:30, WHAT! I jumped up and ran to my bag, I got my swim suit some extra cloths and my toiletries, than ran to the bathroom, franticly trying to clean up. My hair is braided into a long streak of blond running down my back, I wore my favorite two piece, blue triangle top, and a white tank top over it. I looked in the mirror once more to make sure I didn't forget any thing, oh wait! I ran to my bag once again and dug out a pair of colorful designed shorts. Ok I'm ready I sat against the counter in the kitchen staring at the clock. Its 6:53 he should be here any minute! I about screamed I was so exited, at that moment I heard a wrapping of knuckles on the door. I jumped up and sprinted to the door, on the way I hit my hand into a wall, and it just happened to be the hand that got hurt last night. "OUCH!" I heard a low chuckle from the other side of the door. I reached out with my good hand and opened the door I looked up at him glaring. "Hello, Jacob." I said a bit morbid. "I'm sorry, Anna." he said, I pursed my lips considering his apology, "It's ok, Jacob." I said more cheerful this time, still squeezing my hand, trying to stop the hurt. "Ready to go?" he asked too eager. "Ya, very exited."

"well that's good, lets go."

We marched out to the truck he opened the door for me and I jumped in. he went to the other side hopped up and slammed the door behind him. "so it's a little weird that we now both know what the other is…… maybe now we can run together at night."

"Oh, really!? That sounds so much fun!"

"well you sound happy about it."

"oh believe me I am!"

he chuckled a little at this comment. It was silent the rest of the way, I stared off through the window up to the blue sky smiling to myself, happy as can be, and he just sat over there, looking thoughtful, I wonder what he's thinking about.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, its nothing, really" a smile stretched across his face, trying to be reassuring, but not quite reaching all the way to his eyes.

"No really what's wrong?"

"I cant tell you its what I'm going to tell you at the beach"

"Oh, well cant you just tell me now?"

"no"

"why not!"

"Just, No."

"fine! You win"

"good I enjoy winning."

Grr… that can get annoying but doesn't mean he is. I sat there with my arms crossed, my lower lip was puckering out, I was pouting. He glanced over every five seconds, soaking up the glory. After a few seconds he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I may have won the battle but you won the war." he leaned back.

"And what's that supposto mean?"

"well I won not telling you

now

but I am telling you today."


	3. Dogs out of the bag

**A/N thank you for the reviews and i guess i do have to work on some stuff but im happy most of you like it!! :D p.s. and it explains in this chapter why jacob is rushing it. plus anna is just trying to hold on to him hoping he wont slip away or it isnt a dream so hope that clears some things up and review!!**

_Previously- "and whats that suppose to mean?" "well, i won not telling you now. but i am telling you today."_

"I thought it was going to be when we got there." I whined.

"Maybe." he said quickly.

"GRRR!" I felt childish for doing this but I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out, he raised one eyebrow and stuck his tongue out back

. Well, weather he tells me now or later I'm still glad that I'm here, with him. I relaxed not pouting quite as much as before, but still pouting. The truck slowed to a stop and parked in front of the beach. I looked around to see exactly where we were. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. I walked half-way down the beach, Jacob fallowing closely behind, I stared at the mellow water at the bottom of the cliff. The clear blue sky reflected off of the top of the water. The cliffs, from a distance seemed as if they were a strait line painted on a blue background.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked, I looked at his face and it was filled with eagerness.

"Of course I will! Lets go!" I was pretty eager too so its not like it was hard to pretend. The only thing I really am scared of is heights. Like I said on the airplane, its pathetic!

"What's wrong?" he noticed.

"Oh its nothing." I feebly lied

"if it's nothing then why won't you tell me." he truly is witty…

"because its no big deal." I said stubbornly.

"Like I said it was no big deal then why don't you just tell me?" he said.

"because, I guess I'm kind of ashamed of it." I replied.

"tell me." he sang.

"What will you give me if I tell you?" a negotiation, that's the key Anna.

"well I'm already telling you something." he said with a grin plastered to his face. God…… could he _get_ more spastic?

"ok, I'm just a little scared of heights." I spat, putting my head in my hands expecting him to laugh. I waited, then I felt his strong warm arms wrap themselves around me. He whispered in my ear

"its ok were all scared of something." a current of wind hit us my hair whipped across my face, I looked up to him and we locked gazes. I smiled while my heart jumped into my throat. He smiled an extremely gorgeous grin back. I detached myself from his iron grip. "so are you going to tell me now?" I asked slyly.

Hmmm… he grumbled "Not right now but when we get up there I will."

"promise?" my voice getting bubbly with excitement.

"promise." I grinned at him

"so you lead the way." I said as I held out a hand toward the cliffs.

"ok" he headed at a little dirt trail, I fallowed shortly behind him, stumbling just a little, I swear I am the most clumsy werewolf that has ever roamed the planet! I ran to catch back up with him, when I realized I was trailing behind by a few feet. I wasn't paying attention to my feet as ran, and I stumbled to the ground, my hands stretched out in front of me ready to catch my fall, I closed my eyes. I waited a few seconds but I never hit, I opened my eyes to see that he had caught me just before I hit, and was now carrying me in his arms. I liked being this close to him, up in his arms, the way he held me a little closer than actually needed. A goofy grin crept on my face, But I didn't want to show it… I quickly wiped it off and turned back to him.

"I can walk, you know." I said tilting my head a little.

He smirked, "I know you can, but I'm not going to let you."

"Why not?" my eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Because, I can hear you stumbling behind me, and you just tripped over your own feet, and almost bashed your head into a rock, I'm not letting you down." he tightened his grip on me.

"I know I'm a klutz but I wont do it again, I promise." I whined.

"you cant promise that and I don't really want you hurt, so, hmm…, no." he said pointedly.

"fine" I didn't argue, I didn't want him to let me go, so I stopped, for fear he would actually listen to my nonsense. Unconsciously I snuggled further into his arms, he held me tighter to his chest. I couldn't be happier. We made it to the top and he let me down. Jacob strided over to the edge of the cliff and happily sat down, I fallowed, our legs dangled off of the edge.

"so are you going to tell me what you been putting aside for so long?" I pushed.

He looked up at me his eyes glistened, a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Ya, but I'm working on how to tell you." I stumbled across his words.

"Grr.. So your going to make me wait longer?!" I said finally growing irritated.

His grin grew wider,

"Yup." again with the spastic, will he ever stop, seriously!

"wait how much longer?" I said wincing my eyes out of curiosity.

"just a few more minutes." he said his voice breaking in the end.

"oh" I was relieved he wasn't going to make me wait till tomorrow.

He looked up at me,

"ok I think I know what to say now." he finally said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"well spit it out." I managed. he looked down at the water crashing into the side of the cliff wall, as he said this, apparently avoiding eye contact.

"Anna, um, have you ever heard of, um, imprinting?" my heart skipped a beat as I caught on, Ill pretend I don't know what he's talking about, play dumb, maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Yes, but I thought it was just like an urban legend."

"That's what I thought too, but what if I told you iv imprinted, um, on you." he blushed on this last part.

"W-what?" I choked out.

I looked him in the eyes his big brown ones searching for an answer. I felt my body go limp and the world start to spin, I faintly remembered feeling the swish of a breeze, even though the wind was no longer blowing and the side of the cliff pass by me as I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. YES, YES, YES!

**A/N thank you for the complaments!! i know this chapter is kinda short but i am busy and not supose to be on my computer. so i wont be able to wright for awhile im moving to Texas from Utah and im super busy , but i decided to post a chapter while telling you this.**

**Peace, and love!**

**Alexis...**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted. I took in my surroundings, was lying on the beach, soaking wet, in Jacobs arms. He looked down at me, and smiled sheepishly.

"what happened?" I asked a little flustered.

"Um, well," he stumbled along verbally, "I told you that I imprinted," this time I blushed at that part, "and you fainted and, um, fell off of the cliff, I dived in after you and brought you to shore?" he said as if he were afraid I would get mad. Why on earth would I get mad?

"oh" I was a bit my lip. I propped my arms behind me and tried to sit myself up, "ugh" I put my hand to my head and stumbled back down at the sudden jolt of pain shooting through me. I looked up at him, my eyes demanding an explanation.

"You hit your head when we got out and I guess it just gave you a head ache."

"I guess?!" My voice raised, but I instantly regretted it. I saw a look of sadness take him over. His grin faded away into a slight frown.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled sounding truly sincere.

I just couldn't resist that poor sweet smile. "Oh, its ok."

I saw him look down and blush. "so, um, about this, imprinting thing, um, was that a yes you'll stay with me, or a no I don't want anything to do with you?" he sounded hurt, but as if he already knew the answer. I guess he doesn't know how wrong he is.

My heart pounced out of my chest and flew into his hands, a lump caught in my throat kept me from saying all the mushy things I never even knew I had, from gushing out of my mouth.

"Jacob, five seconds ago I felt as if my heart leaped out into your hands. You see you already have it."

A grin pulled on his face, showing pearly white teeth, flashing at me.

He put one hand to the arch of my back and the other behind my neck, his lips pulled closer to mine, and they met, ever so softly. the way his lips moved in harmony with mine, I swear I could fly! He stopped and pulled away to take in my reaction, once I realized what he was doing I jumped at him and kissed him more passionately than the first time, he flew into the sand on his back, as I toppled on top of him. At that moment I felt a rain drop hit the back of my neck, then my leg, and the it stared to pour. I pulled away from him and stood up, holding out one hand to help him up. He grabbed it but instead of getting up he pulled me back down. I hit a few inches from him, he put one hand to the other side of me and pulled me closer, he leaned in for the kiss. Just as our lips were about to meet I closed my eyes then,

"well, looks like she said yes." I heard a loud voice, then another more smooth one say,

"more like a huge yes by the looks of it." I shot up yanking his arm from me, still breathless, I whispered to Jacob, "who are they?" I looked over and eyed the two extremely tall boys, "that's Quil," the skinnier boy to the left shot up a hand and waved at me, "and the other is Embry." the other shorter one took a military solute. "Uh, hi, I'm-" Embry cut me off, "Oh don't worry we know Jacobs been thinking about you non stop!" Jacob blushed and stood up pulling me along with him. They sat there for a few minutes

"Jacob, maybe we could go somewhere, um, dry." I suggested rubbing my arm.


	5. mess maker

**A/N ok i lied i do have a little time so read and review!! p.s. i love the ones i got!!**

**Alexis...**

"good idea, Anna, let's go to my house, can invite the other werewolves over?" he asked.

"um, ok why would you need to ask me? Its your house." he shrugged.

"well ok sounds good?" I said simply. it would be good to meet them without being a werewolf or injured.

"Embry, Quil, will you two go gather up the other werewolves?" Jacob asked.

"Ok we'll meet you and werewolf girl there at your house." Quil teasingly said. great I had a nickname already. I waved goodbye to the two others and they ran off into the woods. I turned to Jacob and said,

"Maybe we should go inside, I'm completely soaked." I giggled a little and looked down at my cloths, now sticking limply to my body.

"Ok, I would let you meet my dad," he grabbed my hand and towed me to the car, "but he isn't actually here, sorry." he apologized.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll see him soon enough." we made it to the car and I jumped in. He jogged to the other side. I looked down at the forming puddle on the floor and seat, from my cloths.

"I'm sorry I can clean this up when we get to your house." I offered pointing to the mess I made.

"No, don't even think about it. I wouldn't want you to clean something that wasn't your fault." he said getting in.

"but it wasn't your fault either and how can it not be my fault?" I pointed out.

"doesn't matter your not cleaning it." it seemed as if he had his mind made up, so what's the use in trying to budge him on that.

"ok, just a suggestion, and the offers there if you change your mind, stubborn." I murmured the last part.

"don't hold your breath on it." he chuckled a little.

We pulled up by a little white house, surrounded by a forest. The car stopped, and he got out. I reached for my door handle, and in its place catching air in my hand, I looked up and he was already there holding the door open for me.

"such a gentlemen." I teased

"only for the finest." he sang back.

I smiled. He took my hand in his and started for the house.

He dropped my hand and opened the door, he stood in the door way, and held one hand out, like he was on a game show, and sarcastically said,

"Home Sweet Home!" I giggled and squeezed myself through the crack of space he left between him and the door. I looked to the right and saw a _huge_, big screen T.V.!

"Whoa! Is that what you brought us here to do, watch T.V?" I said unable to control my excitement.

"Um, If you want to." he said

"well I heard there was a big football game on, if you want to watch it with the others." I suggested.

"Your serious? You actually like football?" his eyes widened to the size where they looked as if about to pop out of his head.

"Yes, why" I said slowly.

"well most girls don't."

"but we don't have to if you don't want to." I said guarding my expression.

"no, I do, I just didn't know that's what you would want to do." he said slowly. Then mutter something about him being stupid.

We moved to sit on the couch.

"ok."

Just then we heard a knock on the door, and without waiting for him to come to the door, seven people came in through the door. six werewolves and one human, the human was a beautiful lady, with long sleek black hair, but tree long scars covered the right side of her face twisting her lip into a scowl. I wonder what happened to her? Ill ask Jake about it later. The others must have read Jacobs mind because they came looking like they were ready for a football game. They were all in jerseys with a black mark on either side of their face.

There was one other girl, she was a werewolf too, I have to admit she was very pretty. I also noticed she would sneak a glance at Sam every once and awhile that I wasn't sure I was suppose to see. Everybody walked up to me and introduced themselves properly. Unlike our first meet at the beach.

"Hi, I'm Paul, um sorry about your hand, hey I'm Seth, Leah, Sam." they all said as they passed off their names. Then the beautiful scarred woman came. "Hi, I'm Emily." she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even with her scars. "and you already know us, Quail, and Embry" Then Jacob stood up and wrapped his arms around me, and addressed the others,

"Everybody, I'm sure you all know already that iv imprinted on this little dog, her names, Anna, and she agreed to stay with me!" as he said that all of them cheered and clapped for my decision, I blushed having the attention on me, and hid behind him. I looked away so nobody could see me blushing. He leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"do you want to do the honors of introducing the activity or do you want to leave that up to me?" I looked around at the seven other werewolves, already dressed for the occasion.

"Truthfully, I don't think there's any need for an introduction." as I said this I had no attempt to keep my voice down. He nodded his head in agreement as the rest of the pack took their places in the living room. Quil flipped on the T.V. and everybody's eyes flipped to the T.V. Jacob headed to the T.V. and sat down. Well what's a football game without snacks? I can make something for everybody, maybe to show my appreciation. When Jake realized that he left me behind he jumped up quickly and ran back to me.

"Hey, come sit down with us." he insisted.

"Well what's a football game, without snacks? I can make some." I said suggestively raising my eyebrows.

"No we're fine," he insisted again.

Then Embry, and Quil, both looked back, "Oh, Anna, Your making snacks? I Want some!" then everybody started talking at once,

"Oh, me too!"

"I Want some snacks"

"awesome! Thanks, Anna."

Everybody except, Emily, I looked over to Jacob and raised one eyebrow.

"Uh-huh?" I said skeptically, "sure I'll go make snacks." I directed to everybody. Jacob shot a death glare at Quil and Embry, then he walked over to them, now sinking lower into the couch, and smacked them both on the back of the head. I turned on my heel and started walking towards the kitchen. Emily stood up and called my name, I spun around.

"Anna, I'll help you make the food."

I shrugged my shoulders, and said,

"it's your choice, if you want to help make food for six other werewolves, I don't mind." she giggled at this

"Don't worry I always cook almost every meal for these guys, you will need help." she said laughing lightly.

"ok thanks." I smiled at her and she returned it.

She dodged around the other werewolves and made her way to me, I stood there waiting for her. We turned around together and walked into the kitchen. Jacob sat on the couch pouting that I am making the snacks. I snickered a little and watched as he slugged Quil and Embry in the arm for a second revenge. I just realized that I had no idea what they wanted. I looked over to Emily "I have no idea what they want, so I'm going to go ask ok, Emily?"

"Ok, no problem." I walked out of the kitchen and right in front of the T.V., I folded my arms across my chest and poked my hip out. I watched everybody's face, as Leah's turned to a scowl, she glared at me, then turned to Jake, "Jacob, get your 'girlfriend' to move out of the way!" she growled through her teeth. "You might just want to be nice to me, because I'm making your food, and I have every ability to spit in it!" I shot back. Then everybody else started laughing and clapping.

"Oh, Burn!" Jacob teased still laughing. I smiled a little and quickly cut to the chase.

"ok What exactly does everybody want?"

"Nacho's." Embry said simply. And everybody agreed, except for Leah, she decided she wasn't hungry after all. Wink wink. I walked back into the kitchen, again, and addressed Emily.

"They all want Nachos." I walked over to the pantry and opened it looking for the chips. I heard the refrigerator door open as Emily scanned it for cheese. I turned my attention back to the pantry. It was crowded and slightly messy. My eyes finally made it to the chips, on the top shelf, about half way through. There were five shelves, so I reached up to grab it. I couldn't quite reach the top shelf. So I used the bottom shelf as a prop for my foot. I stepped up and grabbed the chips, at that moment the bottom shelf broke and all of the contents on the floor scattered across the pantry floor. My heart dropped to my stomach, as I realized I would get in trouble. I sat there hoping they didn't hear, then, the door swung open and Jacob stopped and soaked up what had happened. I hid my face in my hands waiting for him to through a fit. I, at that moment, heard a booming laugh, echo throughout the house. I peeked up at him through a hole in my hands. He was sitting there laughing, and laughing, why was he laughing? I broke the shelf and he is laughing?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"Why not your so funny." he said still laughing. Well he threw a fit, just not the one it thought he would through. I tilted my head to the side, still confused.

"aren't you made at me, whatsoever?" I asked still stunned.

"Not the slightest bit." I grinned wider than I would have thought possible. He held his arms open wanting me to run to his arms. that's exactly what I did, but more likely tackling him. I clung to him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Jacob, I love you." I heard his heart race and his body stiffened. he answered back,

"I love you too."


	6. boyfriend?

**A/N just so everyone knows im happy with what little reviews i do have so i wont be all, 'ten more review or im quiting!' no. but i do kinda want more that like two a chappie. but im not complaining as long as there is someone who likes it!!**

**Alexis...**

I unhooked my arms from around his neck and, helped clean up the mess I created. picking everything up and sweeping. I was such a catastrophe, how can he stand me? I scrunched my nose at even thinking that……… I mean he loved me right? Yes. As soon as everything was picked up and put back onto another shelf, we walked out of the pantry. in the kitchen, to smell a salty aroma coming from the microwave. Apparently Emily had already made the nachos, against my will. I walked up to Emily, while she now was taking the food out of the microwave.

"Emily, I'm sorry…… really, I should have been more careful. You know so I could help."

She set the nachos on the counter, and whipped around to face me.

"Oh, Anna, its ok, I truly don't mind. If you want so you don't feel you didn't help me, you can do the honors of serving the food." she raised her eyebrows.

I really think I will like Emily.

"Thank you!" I said. she turned around to grab the nachos, and handed the salty plate of chips, and cheese, to me. A small smile tugged on the sides of my mouth, then turned into a full blown grin, as I walked into the living room. I walked right in front of the T.V. on purpose knowing it would make them mad, especially, Leah. I chuckled darkly to myself. I just love to irritate her. As soon as I entered the scene, Leah shot a death glare at me. I tried to muffle back a laugh… wow, I just love to tick her off. I set the food on the small coffee table by the couch. Then walked over to by Jacob, and squeezed myself in between him and Seth. Then Jacob with no attempt to whisper said.

"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you love to irritate Leah, almost as much as I do."

I stifled a giggle, he was right on.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied, but kept my face tilted away from, Leah, and showed Jacob a trashier cat grin. letting him know that he was right. His face pulled up into a half grin, and he smirked, but just the tiniest bit.

The game went on for a few hours, as my eyes drooped more and more, I eventually stopped fighting, and my head laid on Jacobs chest, he happily took me in, and wrapped his arm, lovingly around me, and I drifted into sleep in his arms. I sat there listing to his heart beat, and then I realized that our heart was beating at the same time. I smiled and fell completely into unconsciousness……

I woke up to a knock at the door, my eyes cracked a little, then deciding I didn't want to get up, they closed back together and I snuggled further into Jacobs arms. The person at the door came in anyway. Then I heard Quil and Embry. G.R.E.A.T. I just now noticed that Jake and I were both laying sideways, on the couch, he was at the back of the couch, and I was in front of him, about to fall off of the couch, but he had one arm wrapped securely around my waist. I heard Quil, and Embry snicker I felt Jacob sit up, removing his arm from me.

"So how'd you sleep?" I heard Embry laugh hysterically, as Quil said this. I was confused. I slept fine.

"Oh, shut up Quil! And for your information, very pleasant." Jacob grumbled, I could tell he wasn't fully awake.

"Oh, really," Embry pushed, "Is she seriously still out, that's like……… hmmm, ten hours." Wait why were they laughing? What did I do?

"well, dumb, and dumber. For your information, ten hours is what _normal _people sleep."

Was it really ten hours? I really must have been tired. My eyes cracked open, I sat up in Jacobs arms, and twisted around to see the two most annoying people in the world! Well, if they tried to be.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Jacob teased.

"sleeping beauty? Sorry Anna, but you look like crap!" shouted Quil. His mouth now covered by an annoyed and scared looking Embry.

I heard a low growl shoot out of Jacobs chest. I fell back into the couch, if I really looked that bad I didn't really want anybody to see me like that.

"You look fine Anna." Jacob reassured me.

"well your suppose to lie to me, you're my……" I paused what was he? I cleared my throat and started again.

"boyfriend."


	7. Standing up not such a good idea

**A/N Im soooooo sorry! i took so long because i just moved front Utah to Texas driving and i just got my internet hooked up!!**

**Alexis...**

he seemed to have no problem with this.

"But its true, you don't look bad." he said again for my reassurance.

"liar." I stated.

He leaned over and stopped my doubting as our lips touched. I closed my eyes. He pulled back and I did also not thinking anything of it. I looked over to Quil and Embry to see them both smiling ear to ear. They both looked like kids who just got a new tricycle. They started chanting together.

"Jacob and Anna, sit'n in a tree,

K-I-s-s-I-n-g! first comes love, second comes marriage, next comes the baby in-"

"QUIL, EMBRY!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. They both jumped a mile in the air and shot out the door, faster than speeding bullets. I stifled a giggle and put one hand up to my mouth to hide a smile.

I was looking at the ground, debating whether or not I should look up at him. I did. He was doing the same looking at the floor and trying to hide a smile, not very well I might add, but still the same. He looked up at me, and silently laughed. Then he lost his smile and his face became serious.

"Anna?"

"yes…" I was now cautious at the sudden mood change.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Maybe…… depends on what."

"OK," then he started again,

"Just, um, be careful around the, um, vampires, ok? They don't really like us."

I could feel the confusion on my face. Ha, Vampires, is he trying to be funny?

"Ha! Good one Jacob but there's no such thing as vampires." he raised one eyebrow.

"do most people know that there are werewolves?" he said mockingly.

He got me there..

"um, no." I said quietly.

"then why cant there be vampires?"

"ok you win, there's vampires, but how can I believe you unless I don't literally see them?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I will have you meet them." he smiled then frowned like he said something he wish he hadn't.

"ok, fine then, when?" I challenged in an acidic voice.

"um, maybe that wasn't the best idea. I mean lets just call it off."

Hmmm… no he started it I WILL fi.

"ok, when today?"

"any time you want."

"why not now?"

"ok then I just have to call a few people."

I just then broke eye contact when I noticed that the pull of gravity had shifted, and I was no longer lying down. I hadn't even noticed that we moved. His hands were weaved together and resting happily on the arch of my back, I tugged away lightly, hinting for him to go call.

"Ok, pushy, I'm going." he smirked and unhooked his hands then turned around and started off towards the kitchen. Apparently he got the hint. I heard him trying to press the phone buttons with his overly large hands. I walked over to the couch and plopped down, my legs flying in the air in the process, then brought up into a criss-cross position. My eyes searched the room, then settled on a small remote. Just what I was looking for. I grabbed it and turned on the T.V. now, flipping through the channels. Opera, no. Trading Spaces, no. Shopping channel, no. I finally stopped once I got to my favorite show, Americas Next Top Model. I rested comfortably on the couch and kept my gaze on the T.V.

"You could go on that show and win it, you know." I jumped and twisted my head back to glare at the, one and only, amazing, beautiful, Jacob. He smiled and walked around the couch to sit next to me. He stretched one arm across the couch and behind me.

"so when are we going to go?" I asked curious, and eager for him to admit that he lied to me already, so I can chew him out.

"soon." he said simply. Grrr… Just admit it! I screamed in my head.

"ok," I sighed.

Oh, oops I think I forgot to say thank you to his witty comment.

"Thank you." I said simply. Does he even remember his comment, I wasn't five minutes ago, but maybe…

"Your welcome, beautiful."

I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my smile, my heart fluttered, I don't know why it wasn't all that terrific of a comment, but still it fluttered. As soon as my blushing turned down a notch, I brought my attention back to the T.V.

At that moment a gorgeous girl walked up to the camera and started to perform, she looked so graceful, and beautiful. I cocked my head to the side, why cant I be that pretty, I mean I'm not too shabby, if I do say so myself, but I'm not THAT pretty. I felt his hands on my shoulders and twist me to kiss him. He leaned back to pull away, and I leaned forward, refusing. He pulled away a little, and looked me in the eye, my heart melted at the sight, his big brown eyes stared into mine, he actually looked like a puppy, my big, playful, strong, personal, puppy.

"Anna, stop doubting."

His word yanked me from my personal dream world, and back to reality. I forgot what I was doing before that.

What WAS I doing.

"doubting what?"

"you know what." he said almost acidic. oh, that. Well maybe if I can do the puppy dog eyes half as well as he can I can come out of the grave I dug myself, moments ago.

I cocked my head to the side once more, giving it the playful look, and didn't blink for a few seconds so that my eyes got glassy.

"stop it, please!" I heard him beg. I went back to normal in a split second.

"ok." grinned. I turned back around, and snuggled deeper into his protective arms. Careful not to show any expression, I returned to watching the T.V.

"Hey Anna, I have to do some runs around the town… I'll be back soon thought ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I sighed. I wasn't the happiest person in the world, but his shifts were not up to me. He stood up and kissed my forehead then left. I sat there for a while staring at the TV. After a few minutes I stood up and started walking. No where imparticular. Just down the road. My eyes glued to the ground the whole time. I kicked the dirt as I walked. Then, I smelt something sweet, very sweet, I know it's the sweetest thing I have ever smelled before. I stung my nose. Then a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around. I was face to face with a beautiful, tall, Aburn haired boy. There's something weird about him though, the way his eyes are golden, or maybe how he smells. I stared into his eyes, his furious, gorgeous eyes. But, why is he furious at me? We held our gazes for a few minutes, then he let go of me. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the right, as if to ask a question. He shook his head, and dug his hand down into his pockets.

"You don't know about the treaty, do you, Anna?" his silky voice purred. Wait, how does he know my name? and who is he!

"I'm Edward Cullen." I eyed him wearily, thinking over what to say. I decided to say what I thought.

"Okay, first answer me this, how do you know my name were am I?!"

I saw him smile a brief second, But short enough to make me wonder if it was actually there.

"That's none of your business, and your on vampires land." instinctively I took a step away from him. My heart started to pound. Where's garlic when you need it!

"W-w-well I'm not s-scared of you!" I stuttered. He chuckled.

"You act just like Jacob, and we were suppose to visit you today anyway." as soon as he said that, six others stood by his side.

There was one that caught my attention particularly though, a tall blond, scowling at me, wrinkling her nose with disgust. Then the scent hit me, all seven of them at once.

My hand flew to my nose to cover the stinging scent. I also saw one of the vampires put a hand to their nose also as if they felt it. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration, but put it in the back of my mind for later. I felt as if somebody just put a burner under my nose. All seven backed away at once, well now I know there's more than one vampire. Wait, there's a human too, In the back. I can barley see her seeing that she is hiding behind a huge buff guy , and a small pixie, the only way I could see her is just a little over the pixies head. I heard the Edward snarl, when he notice where I was looking. Then in a flash, Jacob was there blocking the view in between me and the vampires, I notice the rest of the pack was here too. Then Jacob spoke up, with more venom in his voice than Iv ever heard come from him.

"Hello, Bloodsuckers, Why exactly were you growling at Anna?" as I heard this I cuddled into his back, hiding my face from anybody's view. I felt a hand rub my lower back and instantly felt comfort.

"Well, I guess its just a instinct. She was eyeing Bella." Edward, at least I think that was his name, said coolly.

"So what, she noticed her! Plus its not like Anna is the one who will eat her!" Jacob shot back. Then the Edward guy flinched. Wait I can stand up for myself! I'm not helpless. I may be a special kind of werewolf, and he doesn't know that, but I'm still capable for caring for him, and started walking around all the vampires, towards the mysterious human, named Bella. In a flash Edward was by her side, but I made no action to stop. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye, then next thing I knew I was flying into a tree. My back hit it and all the air traveled out of me gust. I fell down on my hands and knees, oddly enough very cat-like. What was that! Seriously, Little do they know I'm just as fragile as the human! As I thought this I saw Edwards face turn from disgust to shock, as if he had just heard what I thought. I tried to get off of my hands and knees, but as I did I felt a sharp pain in my rib. I cried out in pain, and collapsed back on the ground. I heard a low snarling coming from the wolves I guessed, but I never opened my eyes. I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder, but it wasn't dead cold, just cold for werewolves. My eyelids shot open to see the girl I attempted to approach. Her long mahogany hair flowed over her shoulder and her brown eyes showing concern. I looked over to where the others were fighting. There were werewolves pouncing at vampires and vampires dodging werewolves. Then Bella's voice broke my trance. My head snapped back to her.

"Anna, right? Well we need to get somewhere safe, and ill explain what I know once were there."

Oddly enough I feel like I can trust her, like I've know her longer than five minutes. She helped me up, but I still kept one hand holding pressure to my rib.

"Were not too far from my house, we can go there."

Ok why not its better than staying out here in the woods.

"Ok how far-" I screeched as the throbbing got worse.

"its ok, look were here."

I looked up to a little white house, with a tree leading up to the window. We broke through the door and Bella lead me to the couch, then grabbed a ice pack. I lifted my shirt up to the rib on my back that hurt, she gasped.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"well, um, I can guarantee that you broke it." then she started gagging and left the room.

Crap. And I cant go to a doctors, how will I explain that my temperature says that I should be dead? I smell it. That scent again. The seven vampires came through the door, fallowed by the seven werewolves. The wolves gasped as they caught sight of me, and I even caught a few vampires gasp. Then a tall blond one walked up to me.  
"ok, Anna, I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor." I nodded my head.

"Ok, everybody out." all the creatures stepped out of the room.

"Now, Anna dear, you have to trust me ok?" he said.

Once again I nodded my head.

"I'll be right back, stay very still."

With that he disappeared, but was back in a matter of seconds with gauze, and some liquids in hand.

"Feel free to fall asleep, actually I would rather you do, see ill be giving a drug to make you sleep." he explained.

As he said this I felt a prick through my skin on my arm. I looked over to a huge needle and almost fainted! but I was asleep almost instantly.

**A/N ok i also had alot of time to wright and this is only on page fourty eight and thats out of sixty three. so i have alot more.**


	8. Stupid Freaking hot vampire!

**A/N: Hello! im sorry i have'nt updated in awhile. im sooooo sorry! but here you go.**

I heard the whispering of voices close by. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, but quickly stopped when I felt my rib. I looked down and saw almost my whole torso covered in bandages. It stopped a little above my belly button, and went up to under my arms, my neon yellow tank top barely covering it. I took in my surroundings, I was still at Bella's house on the same couch. The mumblings were coming from the kitchen. I looked next to me to find a sleeping Jacob. I tried sitting up, grunting for the extra ambition, but fell back to the couch miserably. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward.

I jumped, but turned to face him.

"Sorry to scare you."  
"Its ok." I said simply.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell him about your. . . .rare breed?" he said looking to Jacob.

"Well, no, but how do _you_ know about that?" I hadn't said anything that I remember about that.

"some vampires have special powers, and mine just happens to be mind reading."

"so that's why when I thought that your face turned to shock. But why would _you_ care anyhow?" I said especially emphasizing the you.

"well if you must know, I'm intrigued. You don't smell like a dog, and your just as fragile as a human, and you supposedly, can run faster than any _normal_, if that's what you would say, werewolf." he said, dazing off to some place.

"And, how exactly do you know all of that?"

"Carlisle looked it up." he said.

"Oh." was all I said. I was silent for a few more minutes.

"Well, your right." I said, now looking down at the ground. At that moment all seven werewolves poured into the room. And I heard a range of 'are you ok?' and 'I'm so glad your up's. Jake shot up from sleep and collected me in a bone crushing hug. I gasped as his big russet arms crushed my ribs more than needed. He dropped me and mumbled apologies while rubbing the back of his neck. Then big surprise here, Leah glared at me, ha! Joy. Sam came up and pushed Jacob aside then gave me a light hug.

"I'm so glad your ok! I think of you as one of the pack!" he smiled and backed away. Leah now glaring daggers into me and Jake at Sam, for pushing him aside. Embry now looked like he was just about to explode along with Quil, and both smiling as if a secret was about to emerge. I kicked up one eyebrow and folded my arms, eyeing the two trouble makers suspiciously.

"Spit it out you two." I saw Jacob out of the corner of my eye waving his hands and shaking his head trying to tell them to zip it. I snapped his way and glared at him. He stopped and looked innocently at me. I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to Quil and Embry. I looked pleadingly at him and they both shook their heads in harmony. Great! I looked over at Jake giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nope." he said popping the 'p'. I sighed in defeat.

"So, are you healed yet?" Jared asked. I felt my heart drop at what I have to tell them now. What Iv tried so hard to keep from them.

Then Edward stepped from his hiding place in the corner and spoke up.

"You mind sharing with them why exactly you aren't healed…… Anna?"

I now truly loath this vampire. Curse him! I shot my worst death glare to him and he didn't even flinch! Stupid, smelly, vampire!

"wait, your not healed?" said Seth, the youngest werewolf. I cleared my throat of the lump unintentionally created there.

"no." I said dryly.

"Well, why not?" Paul pushed.

"I won't tell you now, I'll tell you guys at the reservation, just incase one of you lose your temper and decide to try and kill the thing that rammed into a tree." Embry stepped forward through the crowd now surrounding me.  
"speaking of that tree, why did it hurt _you_ more than you hurt _it_?"

I sighed and put a hand to my forehead hiding my eyes.

"that's part of it."

"but-" Jared started before cut off by Sam.  
"that's enough! She said she would tell you at the reservation, so stop!" All the werewolves jumped, except for Jacob and Leah. Jake was standing by Sam, glaring at the wolves, and Leah, still pouting that, she doesn't get any attention. Sam gestured towards the door, and the crowd of anxious wolves exited.

All of them changed into their wolfish forms, that iv quickly grown accustomed to, and ran into the forest. I sighed and started walking towards the direction they went witch I assumed was La Push. Then I saw a big russet colored wolf witch I recognized as Jake running back to me. Then he thought my way,

__

Anna? I'm so sorry I forgot you! You can ride on my back if you want! Actually I insist you do, I don't want you to walk home alone.

Wow, a bit protective? I thought about it, what's the worst that can happen? I nodded and he crouched low enough that I could easily climb on. I clutched onto two handfulls of hair on his neck and threw one leg over him. I settled myself comfortably and kept a death grip around his neck. He stood up and slowly parted my distance from the ground. Wow this is taller than I thought.

__

Are you ready?

I squeezed my arms around him signaling to go. At that moment he bounded off his hind legs and ran. Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick! I shut my eyes and buried my head into his furry neck. Then a pang of sadness hit me. I have to leave back home tomarow. I felt my bottom lip shutter and my eyes blinking back tears. I hugged him all the tighter. Within a few seconds we came to a stop. I slowly lifted up my head and took in our surroundings. His house. I hopped off landing on the ground with a thud. He looked at me apologetically and flew into the woods. About five seconds later seven werewolves come walking out of the woods. I shook my head slightly, and Jake was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"OH, nothing." I replied. Play it cool. He raised an eyebrow and glared.

"Uh-huh?" he said skeptically.

"fine! My plane leaves tomorrow and I'm thinking about what to do." I said acting as if it was no big deal. I kept my eye on the ground and fiddled the rim of my shirt. I made the mistake of looking up. I saw six extremely sad werewolves. I saw Leah, out of the corner of my eye, jumping for joy.

"Well, you'll come back…… right?" Paul asked. That surprised me. Paul usually never speaks to me. I felt tears rimming my eyes. I hope I can come back.

"I will." I said, my voice breaking at the end. I looked up again, six werewoves coming toward me. Ready to squeeze me into another group hug. Wait! I cant hug them, with a broken rib and all! I held up my hand showing them to stop. They all stopped, but their eyes demanding an explanation. I rolled my eyes. They seriously forget easily. I pointed to my ribs. Ignoring the pain that demanded I stop moving my arms. They all got a look of 'o's on their faces and stepped back. All except for Jacob. He kept walking forward. He picked me up into his arms, bridal style, much to my dismay. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Carrying you." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and started to walk into the house. The werewolves fallowing.

"I know that Jake. But what are doing carrying me? I'm perfectly capable to walk!"

He chuckled a little.

"Yeah I've heard that one before. And then shortly after you fell off of a cliff! I'm sure you wont be much better with a broken rib." he said matter-o-factly. I shook my head and gave up. Its no use trying to fight against him. At all.

We entered the house and once inside all the werewolves sat down on the couch and I was left to stand in front of the TV.

"Well go on, Anna, I want to know why you haven't healed yet." Sam pushed oddly enough. Sam wasn't the kind of person to really push.

I took in a deep breath to let out a shaky one. I proceeded on with my story about how I'm a special werewolf and how my ancestors had a curse put on our family by a witch causing us to be fragile. They all kept still, listening to my story. When I was done Jake walked up to me and gave me a hug like I was as fragile as a china cup balancing on a needle.

Later when everyone was done asking questions I dragged Jake outside.

"Jakey?" I said.

He sighed at the nickname.

"Yes Anna Banana?" he said cocking up an eyebrow with a smirk plastered to his face. I smirked back.

"Can you run me to my house please?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Ok. Why?" he asked.

"well, I just noticed that I came here to visit my sister, and I haven't seen her all week." I said.

"As long as I can come." he said peppily. I pursed my lips. She doesn't really like him. . . .

"You know I guess, if you want?" I said.


	9. Playful White Puppy

****

A/N: ok im sorry I haven't updated in awhile. No excuse. Just that im kinda falling out of the grove of this story. But I promise I wont quit on it. I wont do that. Oh and a little advice if you haven't read the host yet you are soooo missing out!

0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

His face dampened a little then he said,

"You don't want me to go?"

I stopped fiddling with the rim of my shirt and started to chew on my cheek.

"Well I wouldn't say I don't _want_ you to……" I started.

"I didn't mean it like that."

His face lightened with hope. Then dropped only slightly this time.

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

He stared at me intently waiting for an answer.

"well," I started off. "You, know I love you, but…,um she doesn't quite like you all that much." I sighed, obviously relived. But I wasn't sure as to why…

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"oh, I was worried you just flat out didn't want me there that's all." He replied laughing slightly, then reaching up to shag his hair. He looked at me like he was about to say something, but then stopped as if maybe he thought better of it.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"Spill. What do you want to say?" I said slightly catching him off guard. He started hesitant but went on.

"Well I was just thinking that, you know, maybe I could go with you back to your home. And it _could _convince your parents to live back here."

I thought about that. I mean I wouldn't be so bad if he did come. Scratch that, it would be awesome! But how would he come. He doesn't have plane tickets… maybe we could run! Together. I could refund my tickets and we could run!

(I have no idea if you actually CAN refund plane tickets, but just go with it…)

"Ok! We could run there together and I can get the money back on the tickets!" I practically yelled. His eyes widened with surprise. Apparently that wasn't the reaction he expected.

"Ok then… your not even gonna put up a fight? Nothing, nada?" he said a little teasingly yet serious.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "its brilliant!"

He pursed his lips.

"how so?" he asked.

"Well, your right, it might help my parents seeing how much I love you, and I would be soooo fun to run all that way with you!" I said quickly. I was so exited I practically transformed right there. Oh, Oh, Oh there I go. I'm a white wolf bouncing with excitement. Literally… Jake started laughing hysterically. and I truthfully didn't care. I was too much in a playful mood to even care. I put on a goofy wolfish grin and stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth. I just wanted to run, and run, and run. Geez, why couldn't he just toss a stick or something? My front legs went down and I stuck my but up and frantically wave my tail in the air. He was laughing even harder. I barked at a stick wanting him to toss it. Still laughing he grabbed the stick and threw it a good couple of miles. I ran and caught it. Then was back to him within seconds. He sighed lovingly then scratched behind my ears. My hind left leg started thumping. Oh… that feels good… I closed my eyes and he chuckled. Then he pulled away. I growled unconsciously. Then I opened my eyes and took off into the woods. I changed forms and sprinted back. I doesn't matter what form I'm in its undeniable that I love to run. I ran up to him.

"so I should probably return the ticket later. Right?" I asked. He nodded. Then said,

"you know your pretty cute as a wolf. You remind me of a puppy." I laughed lightly.

**Oh and i know this one isnt very long. but... i would like help on this story. i dont know where im going with it. o and please dont act like me and comepleetly ignore this. if i dont get reviews soon im probably gonna bite somebodys head off...**


	10. HOW DID YOU RUN INTO A FREAKING TREE!

****

A/N: hello. um... hi. ok i have nothing to say exept all characters belong to the all mighty stephanie myer and reveiw. please? and i already know, this is by far the shortest chapter i've writen by far...

Ha. A puppy. He's gonna get it later. He held out his arms and I happily folded myself into them. I held my head to his chest and breathed in his sent. Mmmm he smells really good. I lifted my head up.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked.

He laughed.

"No?" it sounded more like a question but its enough of an answer for me. I grinned up at him as he let me go.

We were both done at my sisters, and got rid of the plane ticket. We had our bags tied to our legs, and were already running. I looked over to jake. He was so beautiful. His dark fur blew with the wind. And muscular. I could see each and every muscle shift under his skin. I sighed. Then I felt my senses kick in and turned forward just in time to smack into a tree, snap it in half then, tumble through a few others. When I stopped I got up and stubbled around for a few minutes, then was out.

--

****

JAKE POV

I looked back and saw the love of my life stumbling around as if she were drunk then collapse. All I was thinking was,

'How the hell did she miss a TREE!'

--

**ANNA POV**

I woke up on the forest floor and a worried jake.

My eyes fluttered open and he was there in a second, tops.

"HOW DID YOU MISS A FREAKING TREE!" he yelled.

I flinched slightly. I guess I did deserve it.

"well," said quietly, " I was looking at you…"

His expression softened.

"Anna, please be careful. Please?" he asked pleadingly with those evil puppy dog eye that could get anything they wanted from me.

"ok."


End file.
